Sovereign
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Yggdrasil, the massively popular DMMORPG, was coming to an end after twelve long years. However, when the servers shut down, a Player and his group of NPCs find themselves in a brand new world. Hakuno Kishinami, Sovereign of the Moon Cell, is about to embark on a brand new adventure, all the while taking this world by storm. And perhaps cross paths with a certain Overlord...
1. WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Overlord or Fate/stay night. Both works belong to Murayama and Nasu respectively. This story is a work of fiction. Any relation to characters and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

_2030 AD._

_Gaea was on its death throes. Magic has all but depleted, and the world has descended into unstable politics. Magecraft itself has seemingly died, and with it, the so-called ethics of the magus._

_To adapt, magus forsook what they knew. They turned to technology and became Spirit Hackers._

_As the plutocracy that dominated Western Europe grew in power, a discovery was made. A powerful artifact, hidden in the shadows of the moon._

_It was a Holy Grail, one the likes of which none had ever seen._

_-Thus, a Holy Grail War, one waged within the moon itself, was waged. 999 Masters were summoned to the Moon, yet only 128 were accepted into its embrace._

_And at the end of this bloody conflict, one man alone stood as the victor. But this victory was short lived, for this man was not a proper Spirit Hacker, or even a magus. He was a "ghost" in an otherwise perfect machine. An error that must be corrected._

_This man must be erased, but the machine had also recognized him as the victor of the conflict. Though his time would be short, the Moon Cell followed its rules and bequeathed to him the object that allowed him to avert his Fate._

_...2138 AD._

_The world was slowly dying at the hands of mankind. Earth, once over 7 billion strong, was being choked by 25 trillion. _

_The air had become polluted, the seas turned dark, and many animals became extinct. The sun was forever shrouded by smoke._

_Human greed and ambition dominated the will of the people. Corporations overthrew the governments. And thus, society had fallen apart into something unrecognizable by modern standards._

_Through this tribulation, man had sought to escape this grim reality. But where could they escape to, one may ask._

_And the answer...was "_Yggdrasil_."_

_This is the story of a Sovereign who hailed from another world, and would yet again traverse into a new one._

* * *

SOVEREIGN

* * *

PROLOGUE - The Man Who Hails From The Lunar Ocean

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami did not exist in the real world. This was an indisputable fact to any that would discover his history.

Once, there was a person by the name of Hakuno. Who this person was, what sort of life they led, these questions were all mysteries that surrounded his life. In truth, not even Hakuno Kishinami himself knew the answer to these questions. because to him, there was no past to recall.

-_Amnesia Syndrome_.

It was a relatively new disease that had begun to appear in the late 2000's. Patients of the disease would suffer memory loss of various degrees. Some would forget trivial things, like what they had been doing for the past hour or what they ate earlier in the morning. Others would suffer serious memory loss, like who their parents were or where they were. But this was not the worst of it. The brain itself would begin to forget how to function. It would forget which organs the human body needed to function properly. It would forget to supply oxygen to the heart. Eventually, it would forget how to do anything.

Total brain death was what would occur next.

In the hopes that one day a cure could be found, Hakuno Kishinami was put into cryogenic stasis.

...however, this story was not the story of the Hakuno Kishinami who played the DMMORPG called _Yggdrasil_.

It was his story, yes, but at the same time, it was not. This was a past that Hakuno could not remember. Instead, what he could remember was his most recent memories.

From his time as a Master in the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

A self-aware NPC, that was what some believed him to be. Others thought he could otherwise be a cyber ghost - someone who's soul had found their way into the vast digital network that was information that flowed to and from the Moon Cell.

Hakuno's story was a long one, but to make a long story short, he had been thrown into a conflict he knew nothing about. He was forced to fight for dear life, killing Master after Master in order to survive. And even when he had won, and by all rights emerged victorious and have his wish granted - as was the reward for becoming the victor of the war - he was going to be erased by the Moon Cell itself.

The only reason he survived was because the Moon Cell, despite recognizing him as an error, had also recognized him as the victor. It was this paradox which gave Hakuno Kishinami the opportunity he needed to survive.

As he descended into oblivion, a wish had been made then and there, with the item the Moon Cell bequeathed to him as his answerer.

And now, here he was, a "ghost in the machine" once again. Only this time, he was now a cyber ghost that inhabited a video game of all things.

At first, Hakuno had some difficulty acclimating to his new environment. _Yggdrasil_ was different from anything he had experienced, and the experience itself was not very pleasant. For starters, players who chose avatars that could only be described as monstrous, like skeletons or werewolves and etc, were hunted down relentlessly. The game recognized these players as "monsters," and so they were targeted by other players to gain experience points. This wasn't an uncommon sight in MMOs he was told, especially since _Yggdrasil_ had a heavy PvP emphasis.

Of course, this also meant "human" players would hunt down other players aside from the monstrous avatars, either for sport, pleasure or simply to gain some rare loot. Hakuno had been forced to adapt quite quickly, and thankfully the Regalia - the item he received from the Moon Cell - had provided him the means he needed to survive.

The passing of time was very odd. Some would leave the game for countless hours, maybe even days, on the extreme occasion weeks before returning. This was because they had actual bodies in the real world to return to. Hakuno lacked any of these, and spent every waking moment in the game. As a "digital human" - a person that existed in human form but only as data - _Yggdrasil_ and the network itself was his world.

It must have felt like a lifetime, spending his life in a way he thought was normal whereas others simply thought he was a hardcore gamer. Every day was like an adventure to Hakuno, partnering with groups that either welcomed him with open arms or accepted him because they needed manpower to go on quests and adventures, obtain loot and so on. He even made a few friends along the way.

They were truly fun times, but...every good memory needed a bad one.

"Haaa..."

Hakuno Kishinami sighed listlessly.

His body in _Yggdrasil_ was the same as his body from the Moon Cell. A Japanese youth with brown hair and eyes, his entire appearance completely ordinary and unassuming to the point of average. His attire, however, was anything but. Silvery-white robes adorned his form, designs colored in a mixture of red, blue and green. Beneath his body was a golden throne, apart of a large spacious room with walls segmented into black glassy tiles, some seemingly floating in mid-air. Golden metal swerved along the walls, circling around until reaching the steps that led up to the throne. Behind the walls and through the gaps, an azure sky could be seen.

The Throne Room of the Sovereign. The key center point of his base of operations.

_Seraph - the Kingdom beneath the Lunar Ocean_

There were a variety of names Hakuno could have chosen from. In fact, Seraph had been the last thing he wanted to call it. He consulted with several people, but the names they offered him were...well, they were better left forgotten.

Seraph was a dungeon, located in the very heart of Jotunheim, one of the Nine Realms players could explore. Hakuno had earned the rights to the Dungeon the day he arrived in _Yggdrasil_, strangely. He had no idea what he had done to earn it or why, but all he really knew for certain was that he was the official owner. It wasn't much when he got his hands on it, but the countless years he spent out on adventuring had given him some great income.

To put it into perspective, Seraph was originally nothing more than a floating castle keep, populated by Angels, Gargoyles and Knights. Its Boss was none other than Sutr, a fiery giant capable of wiping out a whole party with a powerful spell, if left undisturbed for a period of time. Of course, Hakuno only knew this based on the accounts of other players who attempted to raid the Dungeon when he inquired about it. It was notorious for its difficulty, to the point where some were just content on using it as a place to grind for materials.

Many expressed shock and awe and filled the forums when it was discovered that someone had managed to conquer the Dungeon and make it their headquarters, much less the fact that they poured no expense in remaking it. The castle keep had expanded into something truly gargantuan. A castle that floated in the sky, separated into three discs floating atop each other.

The lowest layer, containing the entrance to Seraph, was the Zero Dark Floor, populated by all manner of powerful undead. A barren landscape made of metal and earth, guarded by a maiden in white.

The middle layer, a testament and love letter to the Japanese culture of old, was the Millennium Capital. Youkai, ogres and spirits patrolled its streets, led by a foxy vixen.

The highest layer, where the Throne Room of the Sovereign was located, was the Golden Capital. Armored men, expert marksmen and beasts prowled the floor for any intruder, while standing ready at the Throne Room was a beautiful red swordswoman.

Each floor was home to unique NPCs, pain-stakingly crafted in the likeness of the Servants that Hakuno Kishinami had met in the Moon Cell. Some were his enemies once, but others were comrades. A few had even been under his command at one point.

The player base of _Yggdrasil_ knew not who commanded Seraph now, but what they did know was that they were truly passionate. Someone in the online forums by the name of Tabula Smaragdina had even taken inspiration behind their designs and applied them to their current project.

No one would ever believe that it was all being commanded by a _ghost_.

Hakuno Kishinami was not a very talented "gamer." Even so, he liked to believe that he experienced something truly beautiful in _Yggdrasil_. So why was this person, who had achieved what he wished for, now sighing?

The answer was simple.

By this time tomorrow, _Yggdrasil_ would shut down its servers for good. The world where so many new memories were made would be gone, and he along with it.

The thought was more depressing and bitter than it had any right to be. Hakuno had accepted that he would be deleted by the Moon Cell and only used the Regalia was a momentary burst of emotion - a sudden rush of desire to live. And now he would be undergoing deletion again, this time permanently. Oddly, this didn't worry him. Rather, what made the realization worse wasn't that he was going to die, but the NPCs he crafted and Seraph would vanish from this new world. And with, all those wonderful new memories.

Each NPC was designed in a way that they resembled the Servants they were based on. Their backstory, personality, fighting style and even the weapons and spells they had at their disposal. No expense was given at recreating the legendary heroes Hakuno Kishinami both fought alongside and fought against. In many ways, they were also testaments to the Holy Grail War and the participants. Each NPC was a memento and reminder of the Masters that he had fought and killed. Some NPCs were also designed as "what-ifs" based on what the Moon Cell records had shown him in the core as he attempted to learn more about himself. Chief among those was the maiden in white that defended the Zero Dark - a Servant from a time where Hakuno Kishinami reigned as ruler.

"I wonder if there's any way to postpone it?"

It was an innocent thought that Hakuno paid little mind to. Instead, he sighed again and looked at the corner of his vision, seeing the clock slowly approach what would be the designated time of deletion. He then looked at the NPC that sat at his side, a beaming smile staring back at him. Sun-kissed golden hair that framed a heart-shaped face, emerald eyes that dazzled like gems and a crimson red dress that hugged her form nicely. The very first NPC that Hakuno created.

Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus. Saber. The Emperor of Roses.

His Servant.

Designing her had been a monumental task, almost as much as it was to design her equipment and character, all from memory of how he remembered her and what he knew about her history. She was a near perfect replica of her, yet Hakuno despaired slightly when he realized that she could not speak. At least not naturally. Even if she could speak, it was only in scripted lines. It took him a while to get over this, and a small part of him was still disappointed.

He wished he could hear that wonderful voice again.

Hakuno smiled back at her, otherwise grateful for her continued presence. He took another quick glance at the clock. If he was going to disappear, then should he say goodbye to the NPCs? No. For some reason, his stomach lurched at the thought. Though they could not demonstrate any personality of their own, he didn't want to possibly ruin them by giving them such sad news. Even so, he wished to see them. A quick use of [Message] was all it took before the NPCs gathered in the Throne Room of the Sovereign.

Truly, the NPCs were like a menagerie. Each was so radically different from the other, it was like they hailed from different eras. There were over twenty in all, but the most noteworthy were the ones that stood at the foot of the stairs. One was the beautiful maiden in white, her skin the color of bronze and her eyes like rubies. Another was a woman in a blue kimono, the ears and tail of a fox adorning her features and possessing a smile equal to Nero's. The third was a young male with black hair and white streaks, eyes the color of azure and dressed in white garb.

Attila the Hun. Altera. Saber. The Scourge of God.

Tamamo-no-Mae. Caster. The Avatar of Amaterasu-no-Ookami.

Charlemagne. Saber. The King of the Franks.

Together with Nero, they were the most powerful NPCs at Seraph's disposal. The NPCs that stood behind them all followed their orders without fail, for each group was led by one of these lieutenants.

Some of these NPCs brought back memories of the Masters that Hakuno had fought. The Archer that stood behind Charlemagne brought to mind an old man wielding a musket. The pirate also beneath Charlemagne's command reminded Hakuno of a seaweed-headed teen with a smug grin.

Bittersweet, but fond memories.

Hakuno smiled at them. "Thank you for all your hard work, everyone." he said sincerely, even if they couldn't respond to him. He looked at his clock again.

Only a few more minutes before _Yggdrasil_ and him were gone.

Content as he was to wait for the end, together with the fruits of his labor, Hakuno couldn't help but feel a bit restless. He nearly jumped out of his throne when he received a message from another player. One of the few that was logged into the game, no doubt to remain here until the end.

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: "Momonga-senpai?"

**MOMONGA**: "Oh, you _are_ online after all, Hakunon!"

A little chuckle escaped Hakuno. How long had it been since someone besides Rin or Rani had called him by that old nickname? Oddly, though, the one who christened him with that nickname here was a little bubbling pile of liquid by the name of Bukubukuchagama.

**MOMONGA**: I wasn't sure whether or not you were. Actually, now that I think about it...aren't you always online? Are you actually a hikkemori?"

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: "I am nothing of the sort. Anyway, what's the matter?"

**MOMONGA**: "Well, I was wondering if you were free to watch some fireworks with me."

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: "Fireworks?"

**MOMONGA**: "Yeah. I bought some at a small market. Since the game's ending and all. I thought that if this was how things were going to end, why not do it with style?"

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: "I see. Did no one from your guild come by?"

**MOMONGA**: "Hero Hero did, but he had to leave a little while after. He and two others came by."

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: "I'm sorry, Momonga-senpai. I'd like to watch the fireworks, but..."

As much as he would have loved to spend time with Momonga, he wanted to stay here and await the end of the world with his creations. It wasn't that he didn't like Momonga, far from it. He and his fellow guild member had been the ones to help him a great deal after he had done a favor for them. In a way, they were the ones who helped him get his feet into _Yggdrasil_ in the first place. However, they weren't very close. At best, their relationship was just teacher and student. From Hakuno's perspective, anyway. Perhaps Momonga had also seen him as a close friend? If so, then he felt a little bad for crushing Momonga's hopes like that.

**MOMONGA**: "I see... Sorry to bother you, then."

Hakuno winced. Momonga sounded so dejected.

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: "...we had a lot of good memories here in _Yggdrasil,_ didn't we?"

**MOMONGA**: "Yeah, we did. Lots of them. They were a blast."

They had been indeed.

The message ended shortly afterwards. Hakuno sighed dejectedly, wondering what he would be able to do to apologize to Momonga before he glanced at the clock. The game was going to end in a minute.

"These times...they really were fun." Hakuno muttered sadly as he closed his eyes.

_23:59:17_

"Being able to experience something new like this... It was more than I could have ever asked for."

_23:59:34_

"It's selfish, but..."

_23:59:37_

"I wish Saber and the others were here with me at the very end."

_23:59:44_

"...it was a blast."

_23:59:52_

"These times... I wish they would never end."

_23:59:59_

* * *

**REGALIA COMMAND RECEIVED**

**TRANSMIGRATION PROGRESS: 36%**

**TRANSFERENCE OF CONSCIOUSNESS: 89%**

**PROBABILITY OF ERROR: 18%**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**REGALIA AUTHORITY RECOGNIZED**

**SERVANT MATRIX UPLOAD: 97%**

**TRANSMIGRATION PROGRESS: 88%**

**TRANSFERENCE OF CONSCIOUSNESS: 92%**

**PROBABILITY OF FAILURE: 37%**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**REGALIA COMMAND AUTHORIZED**

**SERVANT MATRIX UPLOAD: 100% (complete)**

**TRANSMIGRATION PROGRESS: 100% (successful)**

**TRANSFERENCE OF CONSCIOUSNESS:** **100% (complete)**

* * *

"...Praetor? Why are you trying to sleep on the throne? Surely, that must be uncomfortable!"

A beautiful voice beckoned Hakuno to rise. His eyes fluttered open, unsure. The voice sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. Where had he heard it before? Actually, when had he fallen asleep? True to the voice's concern, his neck felt uncomfortable. As he shifted, a series of cracks and pops reverberated from his neck, providing a sense of relief and discomfort. As he reoriented, Hakuno realized that he was still in the Throne Room of the Sovereign, with the NPCs all staring at him with a mixture of expressions.

Was he dreaming?

"Praetor?"

The voice called out to him again. A gear clicked into place inside his head.

Praetor. Only one person had ever called him by that title. But that was impossible. That person was gone. Away in a place that Hakuno could never again reach. And yet, he heard their voice call out to him loud and clear.

Slowly, almost afraid to believe it, Hakuno Kishinami looked at Nero. She was staring at him, head tilted and smile gone.

"Is something the matter, Praetor?" Nero asked in concern.

A lone tear streaked from his face. "...no." he replied as a smile threatened to break his face in half. "I just had a wonderful dream is all..."

* * *

WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD

* * *

Hakuno Kishinami  
Epithet: Sovereign, Praetor, Husband, Master  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Affiliation: Seraph

Karma: Positive 500 ~ Extremely Good  
NPC: The Servants of Seraph

Total Level: 100  
Class Levels:  
-Sovereign (10)  
-Master (10)  
-Mage (?)  
-etc (?)

HP: 80  
MP: Exceeds Limit  
Phy. Atk: 15  
Phy. Def: 60  
Agility: 60  
Mag. Atk: 70  
Mag. Def: 75  
Resistance: 100  
Special Ability: 100

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: ...I couldn't help it. This idea had been stuck in my head ever since I discovered the existence of a certain side story in Overlord.

Speaking of which, people who are expecting this story to be Momonga taking the role of villain or obstacle to Hakuno should expect something else. Keen-eyed readers will know what I have in store for Momonga.

Small update for Fate/VRAINS. The upcoming chapter is going to be long as heck on account of the duel being a Battle Royal, so please be patient. The poll for Digital Drifter has also ended, and the choices have been locked. The Servants won't appear for a while, however.

Also, if the Overlord Bonus Volume ever gets translated, can somebody tell me where I can read it? No, really. I've been looking all over for a translation and I can't find one.


	2. WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD II

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Overlord or Fate/stay night. Both works belong to Murayama and Nasu respectively. This story is a work of fiction. Any relation to characters and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

_Once, there was a kingdom that housed a princess. It was home to the Rainbow Eyes - a rare breed of humans, said to be among the most powerful Elementalists in the New World._

_The kingdom of Inveria was 5 million strong, belonging to the Na Bel faith. However, one day, in but a single night, Inveria fell into ruin._

_It became a city of death. The populace had all become undead. The only survivor was the princess, though whatever occurred that night had stripped her of her humanity._

_She was born anew - as a True Vampire._

_Perhaps this event was fate, for in this rebirth, the princess came into contact with a truly extraordinary magic caster._

_On that day, two hundred years ago, when the world was ravaged by the Evil Deities...a new legend had been born._

* * *

SOVEREIGN

* * *

The Millennium Capital that was supervised by Tamamo was bustling. Various NPCs, all created as mere background characters with little thought given into their designs but with detailed personalities and backstories, walked about the vast floor without a care in the world. Actually, they looked more lively than they ever had been. Ordinarily, all they would do was just walk around, doing little to nothing and making scripted dialogue. Now, they acted as if they were human beings.

Hakuno, who had been covered by a ratty shroud, could scarcely believe what he was seeing. Such vibrancy was foreign to him, yet the expressions were not false. Smiles and cheeriness alike, all as human as he once was.

_'Whatever has happened to Seraph, or to Yggdrasil, is astounding...'_

His presence here in Tamamo's domain was one of secrecy. He didn't wish to bother his NPCs, or rather his Servants, with trifling matters, not when he had already tasked them with investigating their respective floors. As ecstatic as he was to learn that, somehow, they had not only developed full-fledged sentience but even managed to adopt an existence similar to a Servant, he was also troubled by this newfound development. A radical change such as this was bizarre. He asked Robin Hood and Archer, the two best suited for scouting, to investigate the outside of Seraph while Nero, Tamamo and Altera's lieutenants investigated their domains for any changes.

Hakuno himself wished to see how the normal NPCs had changed with the sudden shutdown of _Yggdrasil_. He did not fully understand what had happened. As much as he was overjoyed by the boon it brought to him, he couldn't help but feel restless. There was too much unknown to him that he didn't like. It was like there was something missing. A piece of the puzzle that alluded him.

To satiate this craving, Hakuno took on a shroud from his inventory and began to walk among the populace. In truth, he chose the Millennium Capital because it was the most densely populated. Zero Dark did not have any low-level NPCs, save for the spawning monsters that defended the domain. It was, after all, the entrance to Seraph itself.

Now that he thought about it, he had never gotten around to designing those countermeasures had he? Admittedly, he had been so busy gathering resources to keep Seraph up to date and obtaining materials and items to give to the NPCs that would defend each floor, so the defenses were the least of his priorities.

Hakuno grimaced, recalling the waste of time it had been when he attempted to design _that_ NPC. He ultimately chose to scrap his plans for it and chose to ultimately use the wealth and materials he had acquired up to that point for the other NPCs. As meticulous and passionate as he was in recreating the Servants he met as NPCs, even he could not help but admit that designing that particular NPC was a monumental task and nightmare all by itself. For starters, there would be the class and skills to consider. Most of all equipment. Nothing short of World Item would suffice as this creation's arsenal, with God being the only good alternative.

Truly, trying to recreate Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes, was like attempting to conquer the Moon Cell all by one self with no skills as a magus or Spirit Hacker. Hakuno could only see it as a good thing that he scrapped the unfinished project when he realized just how time consuming it would be. That, and with Gilgamesh' personality...

Yeah, he _really_ didn't want to think about what might happen if he was created and gained newfound sentience.

The Sovereign of Seraph walked among the crowd, many not paying him much mind. Only a few glanced at him, but their attention was short-lived. Since he didn't want to cause too much trouble, Hakuno had casted [Pacify] so the townsfolk wouldn't pay him any mind in the even his cloak was pulled from his person.

His walk ended when he arrived at his destination. It was a modest-sized building, easily the size of a small one-story house. It was an antique shop, the banner an oversized fan with what looked like a chibi version of Tamamo holding up the banner on it's side. He smiled slightly, knowing that Tamamo had added that touch herself. It was one of the few actions she was allowed to perform back in _Yggdrasil_, since the Millennium Capital was under her control.

He pulled the door open and stepped inside. It closed behind him automatically like it was a sliding glass door. The interior was filled with shelves and tables, all containing pieces of pottery from different cultures. Japanese, Greek, Roman, Norse, etc. The items varied between jars, cups, tea sets, bowls and even decorative vases with images printed on them.

Amid all this was a beautiful woman, wearing a black turtleneck sweater with denim jeans, her long pink hair falling past her hips and close to her knees. Her eyes were of similar color, yet the pupils were oddly pointed in a manner similar to a snake. Atop the bridge of her nose was a pair of round glasses. In hand was a feather duster, wiping away any excess dust that piled.

There should have been no reason for her to do this, of course. She was just doing this because she wanted to. It was part of her being as the Servant Rider.

Medusa. The Greek Gorgon slain by Perseus.

She stopped her movements, noticing the cloaked stranger in her shop. Rather than treat them him like a customer, saying perhaps something like "welcome" or react in suspicion, she merely smiled at him.

"Oh my. The Sovereign himself coming to visit? And in rags? Are you perhaps intending to start an affair with me?"

Hakuno rolled his eyes at her jesting, but he smiled nonetheless as he pulled the hood from his head. "Hello, Medusa. I'm sorry I haven't come to visit in a while, and since you're so busy."

"Oh no, not at all. Truth be told, I only got back a few minutes ago after Tamamo finished running us ragged." Medusa replied. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

* * *

Archimedes. Caster. The Scholar of Syracuse.

In the Moon Cell Holy Grail War, he had been the Servant to a woman of faith. A bizarre faith that believed reaching a sexual release could lead to enlightenment, but a woman of the cloth nonetheless. She had nothing but the best interests at heart, but she was an enemy regardless to Hakuno Kishinami. They were enemies, but treated each other in a friendly, yet solemn manner. Their interactions were simple, short and most of all brief, but they had an impact on the young male.

It was a curious thing for Archimedes to know this, when he should not have these memories.

Whereas many of the NPCs of Seraph had been overjoyed by their newfound presence, this seemingly incredible ascension and rise into Servanthood once more, Archimedes and a few others had expressed confusion. He did not know if Hakuno Kishinami was fully aware, but even in their inert state as Non-Player Characters, all designed and modeled in incredible detail after their actual counterparts, they possessed a medium of awareness. They could not act freely, for the rules of _Yggdrasil_ prevented them from acting out from their designated programming. A way to prevent rogues, perhaps. And they even possessed some memories of their time as well. They could all remember, with great fondness and joy, of how much work Hakuno had put into expanding Seraph and creating them. Some of them had even been blessed with Divine or God-class Items. Altera, in particular, had been blessed with a very rare item that had become the envy of many Floor Guardians.

However, even in their state, they had no memories of their time as Servants. Typically, even if they had been summoned again, they shouldn't have any memories from when they were summoned previously, barring exceptions such as Artoria Pendragon. This was due to the summoned Servant usually being a copy of the actual Heroic Spirit, and different from the copies summoned in other Grail Wars.

For example, if a Master in a previous War had summoned Nero Claudius and then summoned Nero again in a War that followed, she would not recognize that Master, even if it was the same one she once served under.

Of course, this could be explained by way of how the Moon Cell functioned. It functioned differently than the Holy Grail system that was implemented in Fuyuki and those that were modeled after the one in Fuyuki. It would, of course, summon a copy of a Heroic Spirit different from the one it usually called on if it proved to be too troublesome to maintain or if it developed an irregularity that made it unpredictable. For the most part, however, Masters received the same copy of a Heroic Spirit that had been used many times.

This led back to Archimedes' dilemma. They were semi-aware NPCs up until earlier, so how was it possible for them to obtain their consciousnesses as Servants? And how was it that their characters had been altered so heavily? By his own investigation, Archimedes discovered that all major NPCs - the ones modeled after the Servants they were based on - had become Pseudo-Servants in a manner of speaking.

A "Pseudo-Servant" was rare in the Moon Cell, but not unheard of. They were Heroic Spirits who borrowed a human vessel to use as their body. In this respect, the NPCs were bodies for the Heroic Spirits to inhabit and utilize. They were unpredictable and generally not called upon by the Moon Cell, namely because many of these irregularities were Servants based off not just Heroic Spirits, but even Divine Spirits and the Gods themselves.

But that just raised the question: how exactly did they become Pseudo-Servants? Eventually, Archimedes had reached a conclusion.

-The Regalia.

By the terms of _Yggdrasil_, the Regalia was a World-Level Item. Unregulated and unmodified by the system, as was the case with many other World Items. The power to upset the balance of the entire game. It was possible that, as _Yggdrasil_ was nearing its shutdown, the Regalia had synchronized with Hakuno and, perhaps unknowingly activated its powers. It must have accessed the Moon Cell and tampered with their settings.

This was all speculation of course. There were countless other theories, and Archimedes was counting off each one in his head, determining which among these was the most feasible. It was within his nature as one of history's greatest mathematicians.

Presently, he was working in the Sovereign's Throne Room, standing by a console with his fingers expertly dancing across orange holographic screens that were flickering and moving around just as quickly as he was moving. To an onlooker, the way his slender hands moved would be on par with an expert pianist performing a rendition of Symphony No. 9 in E Minor. His task had been, after all, to search for any irregularities within Seraph's systems and functions, befitting his former role in the Moon Cell in the event he was summoned independently. While Nero, Tamamo and Altera were investigating their respective floors and Archer and Robin investigated outside, he would search within Seraph itself.

So far, he found no visible changes, but just in case he-

"Archy! Archy, where are you?!"

Archimedes groaned. Only one person had ever addressed him by that infernal nickname that he has yet to be rid of. "Charlemagne, what it is?" he asked as he looked up from his work, finding the fictional King of the Franks waltzing into the Throne Room with a look of concern. "I'm quite busy at the moment. If you have business, please make it quick."

"Have you seen Haku?"

"The Sovereign? No, I have not. Perhaps he wished to inspect Seraph for himself as well." An action he whole-heartedly applauded, mind you. To see to it that there was no mistake and ensure that nothing was missed. To find something that only he could find. As befitting for the one who emerged victorious and laid claim to the Regalia.

Charlemagne pouted. "Whaaat? If that's the case, why didn't he take me with him?! I'm the Captain of his Royal Guard!"

Charlemagne's role as an NPC was to serve as a member of Hakuno Kishinami's personal force. The Royal Guard. Though he had since regained his purpose as the Saber-class Servant, he still took the role Hakuno and _Yggdrasil_ appointed to him seriously. In fact, many of the Servants who now served the Royal Guard held similar thoughts now that Archimedes thought about it. Even Gilles, that oddball Caster that had been Gatou Monji's.

How in the world a man of such devout faith got Bluebeard of all people for a Servant was beyond even him. And he didn't want to know.

"He doesn't wish to be bothered." Archimedes surmised his reason for not bringing his Royal Guard with him. "However, if you insist on being at his side, the Sovereign is in the Millennium Capital."

"He is?! Yes! You're _awesome_, Archy!"

"Will you cease that horrid moniker?!" Archimedes barked in annoyance as he watched the leader of the Twelve Paladins _skip_ out of the Sovereign's Throne Room. He groaned once more in exasperation. "Moon Cell help me..."

He wished some of the NPCs hadn't become Pseudo-Servants. At least then they acted more logically.

* * *

Hakuno found Medusa's company to be quite enjoyable, especially since she treated him to a refreshing cup of tea. Compared to the drinks and foods that _Yggdrasil_ provided, it was leagues above. Perhaps it was because it was Medusa who made the tea, who was no longer restricted by the system? Or maybe there was something more? Whatever the case may be, he savored every second.

"So, there haven't been any noteworthy changes?"

Medusa shook her head. "None from what I observed. In _Yggdrasil_, we were more or less inert and could only follow what the game outlined for us. But whatever caused us to gain status as Servants, well, that's up in the air. The only thing any of us have noticed is that the townfolk NPC have become rather lively. It's possible the cause is the same as our case."

"I see." Hakuno rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I have Archimedes looking into seeing if there are any problems with Seraph's system, so I guess for now, I just have to wait for Nero and Altera's reports."

"Hmhm, not even a day and you're already working yourself." Medusa said amusingly. "There is such a thing as a break, you know."

Oh, he was aware, but he didn't think he was actually pushing himself. If anything, he thought he was just relaxing. He was here lounging about in her antique shop, wasn't he?

He prepared to take another drink, but Hakuno heard something akin to a bell chime ring in his ears. The Millennium Capital had no bells. However, he recognized the sound by tone easily.

It was [Message].

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: Hello?

**NERO CLAUDIUS**: Praetor! I have news! The bowmen have returned from their scouting! Where are you?

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: I'm with Medusa. I'll be-

**NERO CLAUDIUS**: What?! For shame, Praetor! Even though have a Beautiful Emperor and that fox for wives! Umu! ...Though I suppose you _are_ a hot-blooded male, and it would be quite odd of a Sovereign only had two wives. And Medusa is quite-

**HAKUNO KISHINAMI**: Nero, it is nothing of the sort. I was just enjoying some tea, nothing more. Anyway, where are Archer and Robin Hood?

**NERO CLAUDIUS**: They wait in the Throne Room! Also, I saw Chuck rushing down to the Millennium Capital. Has something happened?

Hakuno blinked. Chuck? Wait, did she mean Charlemagne? Granted, he remembered how the man was informal in how people addressed him, even allowing them to call him Charles. Or even Saber if they felt like it.

...but still. _Chuck_?

"Have to take off?" Medusa guessed. Hakuno nodded and finished his tea, setting the cup down on the table and thanking her for her hospitality. She smiled back at him and waved a hand. "Oh no, it's fine. Come by again if you're in the mood for tea."

Hakuno thanked her again and slipped on his ratty cloak. He left the antique shop shortly after, taking off into the streets. He was genuinely curious to hear what the two had found.

Mere moments after Hakuno had left, with Medusa cleaning up after their tea time and returning to her business, a man dressed in white with a sword at his hip came into the antique shop. "Yoohoo, Haku! You here?!"

"You just missed him, Charles." Medusa told him without turning around, dusting off a Japanese wine bottle. "He's heading back to the Throne Room."

"Whaaat? But I was just there!" The King of the Franks groaned. "Is he making me go around in circles?"

"No, that red Archer and Robin Hood returned from their scouting, so he wants to hear their report."

Charlemagne folded his arms. "I guess that makes sense. By the way, is it just me, or are the NPCs that live in the town acting a lot more lively? When I was rushing my way here, several came up to me and started praising and thanking me all out of the blue!" And what a bizarre experience that had been! Truth be told, he enjoyed the attention, but the attention he received was usually oddity and mild scorn. He _did_ allow Roland to run around the town naked, much less let Astolfo were a bloody skirt. However, the NPCs had all given him nothing but glowing praise and earnest thanks for his service to their Sovereign. "Is this also because we're Servants now?"

"Who can say? Also, weren't you in a hurry to find Hakuno?"

"Drat, that's right! Terribly sorrow!" Charlemagne dashed out of the shop like a thunderous stampede, causing a few items to start swaying. None fell to the floor, thankfully. Otherwise she would have to charge him for the damages.

She felt her eyebrow twitch. "Idiot forgot to close the door..."

* * *

The nameless Archer. A Heroic Spirit who had long since discarded his name.

Robin Hood. Archer. Merely bit one of the many who assumed the mantle of the guardian of the forest and poor.

The former had once been the Servant of a self-aware NPC like Hakuno himself. This person fought for dear life like he did, but this person lived on borrowed time. For whatever reason, her migration to SERAPH was flawed. At best, she would only make it halfway into the Holy Grail War. Even so, she pushed onward, for if she didn't, then her reason for existing would be invalidated. That was the sort of person she was. It was someone that Archer couldn't help but fight for, determined to see her story through to the end.

Robin Hood was the Servant of a soldier who wanted nothing more than to see his beloved wife again. They were opposites: one fought with honor and the other did not. Even so, their skills and abilities complimented one another and they provided Hakuno's first true challenge in the War. For the lessons they taught him, Hakuno would always remember them. However, Robin Hood was a bit of an odd one in that, even though he was "Robin Hood" he was not the same one that served Dan Blackmore. This was in part due to Robin Hood's legend - there were several who had assumed the mantle.

Whereas the Robin Hood who served Dan Blackmore had been frivolous and somewhat cowardly, the one in Hakuno's service preferred a hands-on approach. He did resort to underhand tactics, but he would never say no to a good fight. Nowhere near Cu Chulainn's level, thankfully.

Nero had been waiting for him patiently at the throne's side, a beaming smile already there. It made his heart flutter, once again thankful for whatever had returned her to him.

"Welcome back, Praetor! So, was the Gorgon everything you'd hope she would be?"

Hakuno sighed and shook his head. Robin Hood leaned in, eyes glittering with interest. "Oho? Is our beloved Sovereign having an affair with Medusa? Fine choice, Master. She's certainly pleasant on the eyes."

"I did nothing of the sort." he defended himself. He admitted that Medusa was indeed beautiful, but he was not interested her in such a manner. From the side, he saw Archimedes finish up his task as well, the holographic screens vanishing.

Hakuno sat atop his throne and looked at the two Archers. "Anyway, what have the two of you found? Have there been any changes to _Yggdrasil_ outside of Seraph?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Robin Hood rubbed the back of his neck. "Jotunheim's usually nothing more than floating islands, lush greenery, giants in the distance and an evening orange sky, right?"

At Hakuno's confused face, Archer explained it in detail. "Seraph is no longer located in such a place. We've found not a single floating island, and there are no towering giants in the distance. Even more than that, the sky has turned to night, stars glittering and a moon hanging above our heads."

"Truly?!" Nero exclaimed. "How odd! Have we been transported?!"

"And if so, where?" Archimedes stroked his chin. "Did you notice anything else?"

"Yeah. We're still flying several miles high in the sky, but we're also over land several hundred meters down. We haven't investigated what's down there, but it appears to be nothing more than green flatland with forests." Robin Hood answered. "Also, regarding the stars, they don't match any celestial bodies known to man. At least on Earth, anyway."

Hakuno frowned. In _Yggdrasil_, the night sky was usually presented as being otherworldly. This made sense in context, since the game was set during a chaotic age of gods and monsters. Even so, the position of the stars was based off of the actual mapping of the stars from the real world's Earth. And each of the Nine Realms, at least ones that had a night sky and a day-and-night cycle, all shared the same starry-night sky, modeled after the real one.

If the stars did not match Earth's astral cartography, then did that mean they had been transported to someplace else? If so, where? And how was this even possible? Was this also because of the change of the NPCs?

"Thank you both." Hakuno said sincerely. "For now, I'd like for you to look after the NPCs of the Golden and Millennium Capitals. I'm sure you've noticed it as well, but they've undergone a change as well."

"Umu! They're quite lively." Nero nodded her head. "The town square is positively booming with life! I've been hearing the bards play their lyres and vocalists sing to their hearts content! I was tempted to join them, but I wished to wait for your return, Praetor."

Archer looked at Archimedes, face neutral. "Scholar, any chance that the NPCs might rebel?"

It was a valid concern. Though Hakuno had designed them as mere background characters, each had been given a detailed backstory and personality, no different from the Servants themselves. It was possible that some of them would attempt to instigate a rebellion or have negative feelings about the rule of Hakuno Kishinami.

Archimedes shrugged. "It is, but I highly doubt it. Even if they were to rebel, they'd be cowed if one of us was to deal with them."

"No talking of rebellion, please." Hakuno asked of them. "Besides, I don't believe they would. Not so long as we continue to do as we have been."

"If that is what you believe, Sovereign." Archimedes conceded. "Regarding the systems of Seraph, I've found no irregularities or oddities. It seems that whatever turned us into Servants hasn't affected the Dungeon."

Archer huffed. "Some comfort, I suppose. At any rate, has Altera finished her sweep?"

"She has." Nero confirmed. "And she found no irregularities in the Zero Dark either, though she has noted that the monsters prowling the floor have grown rather restless. I suspect it's because we haven't had any raiders in a long while."

Not too long after Hakuno had finished creating the major NPCs for Seraph, he started receiving some rather dangerous visitors. The kind that would kill him and his NPCs and take their items for themselves. The raids were mostly conducted by small parties, nowhere near the size of the party that attempted to attack the Great Tomb of Nazarick. This posed something of an advantage for Hakuno and Altera's group, as they typically made quick work of them.

It also helped the fact that Altera was one of the few NPC's in Seraph that was equipped with a World Item.

"For the time being, we should keep the alert level at Level Three." Hakuno decided. "If we have been transported to someplace unknown, I'd rather not be caught with my pants at my ankles. Archimedes, please relay these orders to Altera and the other Floor Guardians in the Zero Dark."

"Shall I ask Iskander to prepare his Legionaries?"

"I don't believe the Legion is necessary."

"Understood, then."

_'I wonder...'_ Hakuno thought. _'If Seraph was transported, does that mean...Momonga-senpai and any other Players from Yggdrasil were transported as well?'_

* * *

The forest was deathly quiet, save for the rickety sounds of the wagon being pulled by a large stallion, ushered forward by the driver. The wagon itself appeared to be worn and weary from years of travel. The wheels had cracks along the edge and the fabric that protected the wagon's contents was sporting a couple of holes and tears. Thankfully, for there was no sign of storm clouds so there was no worry about a storm suddenly coming. The road was already treacherous enough to travel, as the forest was harboring no small amount of monsters like goblins and barghests.

The driver, however, wasn't concerned with the monsters. If anything, he was quite at ease. Normally, anyone who traveled along this portion of the forest would be scared out of their wits and dreading encounters with danger, but there was no fear. As a matter of fact, the driver actually seemed eager for a monster to appear, if only to have the chance to see the adventurers sitting in his wagon take to the field and show him their strength.

There were two of them, one barely taller than a child in her early tens and another a towering man dressed in full-plated armor, as black as the shadows of a bottomless chasm. Sitting beside this man were two long blades, equally as big as he was and just as tall. A crimson cape hung over his shoulder. The polish and design of the armor were incredible, no doubt worth far more than anything a meager peasant could think about buying in a hundred lifetimes. As for the girl beside him, she wore a crimson cloak that wrapped around her whole body. Beneath it was black attire, but he couldn't see much of it. Gold hair spilled out from beneath her hood, but her face was hidden beneath a white mask.

By appearance alone, one would think these two to be important. But what separated them from most adventurers, if not many, were the sheer presence of power they exuded. They easily stood above their peers by heads and shoulders. And what truly set them apart were the medals that hanged around their necks: pure silver-white steel, forged in a band.

The mark of an Adamantite Adventurer.

In E-Rantel, there was barely a handful of Adamantite Adventurers. Only people who had accomplished a great deal and set foot in the realm of heroes were worthy of this rank. And these two were among such people.

In fact, among all the Adventurers and even the Adamantites themselves, these two were at the very top.

The indomitable **Ainz Ooal Gown**.

* * *

WELCOME TO THE NEW WORLD II

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: And here we are, the second chapter of Sovereign. This one flowed a bit more easily, if only because I'm just focusing on character interactions. We have one more chapter before we get into Overlord canon.

There isn't much to say here, but I would like to answer some of the reviews that had been questioning me about Hakuno's stats. They were based off what I found on the Overlord wiki for Momonga's Abilities and Powers section, which lists his stats. True, they're not high, but this is because, even though Hakuno's been a seasoned player of Yggdrasil, by his own admission, he is not one of the strongest. Hell, even Momonga admitted that in Yggdrasil he was not the strongest player in the game, putting him somewhere in the middle category.

Hakuno may not be strong, but let's be honest. Most inhabitants of the New World can't hold a candle to him, even if he's not as strong as Momonga.

* * *

**REVIEW**:

Lord of Cinders: Not true. There is Boyzilla's Digital Supreme Being story, which has more chapters. I'm mostly following the overused idea of someone besides Momonga being sent to the new World.

newbi SIOC: Here's more of Sovereign, as per your request~ And is that all they were able to translate? It was still good, don't get me wrong, but still...

Boyzilla: Perhaps we should.

VGBlackwing: Hakuno's stats are slightly lower than Momonga's, believe it or not. It's how Yggdrasil's stat system works. But I could be wrong. Feel free to correct me.

Soda-fiedPsycho: These are Hakuno's stats as a PLAYER. I'm not following the system used by the game or by the stat system for Servants and Masters. And as I stated above, Hakuno's stats are lower than Momonga, who in the Light Novels is the strongest person in the New World.

Kinunatz The Eternal: There is no Moon Cell in the New World, but Hakuno's Regalia is connected to it still. Initially, they didn't retain their memories until Hakuno accidentally used the Regalia without realizing it. As of now, they do retain their memories as Servants. Also, Servants from Extra, CCC, Extella and Link are all featured here...except for Gilgamesh, for the reasons explained in the story. Let's be honest, it would take Hakuno YEARS to create an NPC body and gather the best items possible to even have a semblance of Gilgamesh. Time and resources Hakuno did not have in the game.

Victorsan12345: I just realized the resemblance... Gah, my heart hurts.

Guest (Jenson): As I stated in the Author's Note, Hakuno's stats are based on his time as a Player in Yggdrasil. And said stats are lower than Momonga, who's player build was designed with role play in mind.

Gen2324: You'll be seeing a lot more of him! All Hail King Dumbass! XD


	3. THE PALADIN

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Overlord or Fate/stay night. Both works belong to Murayama and Nasu respectively. This story is a work of fiction. Any relation to characters and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

_It's said that, many years ago, there was a kingdom hidden among the clouds. Atop the green plains of the land of Re-Estize, away from the toxic influences of the kingdoms, a kind ruler lived there. With him were warriors. Heroes of untold caliber._

_When stories first spread about this castle in the sky, many had thought it to be a myth. It was not until the events, later on known as the War of Arcology, that this mythical kingdom was confirmed to have existed._

_The first known sightings of this skybound kingdom began in 12XX, in the small land called Carne Village. The Slane Theocracy's Sunlit Scripture had accepted a task from an organization known as the Eight Fingers, who were contacted by a member of the Noble Faction. In exchange for the elimination of the Warrior Captain and head of the Royal Select, Gazef Stronoff, the Eight Fingers and the nobles who backed them would offer vital intelligence to the Slane Theocracy._

_In order to attract the attention of the Warrior Captain, the Sunlit Scripture disguised their men as soldiers from the Baharuth Empire and began to raze villages along the kingdom's frontier to the ground. One of their targets among the frontier was Carne Village._

_It was here that the Sovereign's Royal Guard was first sighted, defending the village The records of this time are scarce, but all documents remember the name of the warrior who defended the village._

_The White Paladin of Seraph, Charlemagne._

* * *

SOVEREIGN

* * *

The spring mornings had always been crisp and cold, but the sun had provided enough warmth for Enri Emmot to go about her work without much care in the world. The harvest season wasn't for a while, but there was a lot of work to do, especially early in the morning.

The first thing she would have to do in the morning would be to fix the dingy tile roof of her and her parents' house. They were unable to get around to it themselves, since they were so busy tending to the farms in the back of the village and collecting herbs from the forest. After that, she'd have to go out and collect some berries for her neighbor. The poor woman had spent the whole day running herself ragged. The berries were meant to be used as ingredients for an hold herbal remedy, or so Enri was told.

After she was done with those tasks, she would have to do the laundry. It was usually best to do it midday, when the sun was at its peak rather than early morning. She would also have to look after Nemu for the remainder. The little girl was constantly growing more mischievous by the day. She had half a mind to wonder who she took after between their parents, but Enri also understood that she was a child. She was barely growing into the double digits, and in no time, she would become a woman. Enri herself was already nearing that age, much to her chagrin.

She did have daydreams of marriage, but for the most part, she wanted to remain helpful in the village. Her life was here. She honestly couldn't imagine a life outside it. She did have daydreams about the city life, but that was all they were. Just fleeting dreams of grandeur. Besides, it wasn't as if she couldn't have small tastes of the city life. After all, on caravan it was usually a few hours away from E-Rantel, which was closest to Re-Estize. It was also home to a good friend of hers, who always offered her a good deal on magic potions when she had spare change.

Enri really did feel lucky to have a friend in Nfirea Bareare. Usually, potions costed a fortune even by Adventurer's standards. Easily worth a few gold coins. But since the Emmots were friends of the Bareares, they were given some good discounts.

Now that she thought about it, Nfirea was close to marrying age as well, wasn't he? No doubt he already have a few female admirers. He was quite famous among the town's apothecaries, after all, especially since he and his grandmother had helped the Alchemist Union develop the Red Potions.

Potions generally came in three colors: blue, purple and red. Blue potions were the most common and required preservation magic to keep them in good quality for use. This had been the most common potions to make for a very long time up until around 100 years ago. One of the companions of the Thirteen Heroes, known to some who were very familiar with the stories as the Raven Knight, had introduced unknown tools to the apothecaries of that time. Supposedly, through many years of trial and error, a group of herbalists finally created the second known form of potion: Purple Potions. These ones were considered to be superior to blue potions, as it didn't need to be preserved to maintain good quality.

Red potions, or God's Blood as it was better known, had been the dream of all apothecaries. A magic potion, said to be capable of healing virtually any and all wounds. Perhaps even restore lost limbs. The blue potions were failed attempts to create this seemingly mythical item, easily worth eight gold pieces - enough to keep a small family well for three years at the most. The purple potions had been for the longest time someone had ever gotten to the God's Blood. By some sort of mysterious stroke of luck, or perhaps because it was the Bareare, who were well-known in Re-Estize for their skills, that they were the ones to finally produce this sought-after item.

As one could imagine, the family made a good profit and were considerably well-off, though for obvious reasons no one in Nfirea's family touched the earnings, simply because they didn't want to be caught dead with so much money.

The incredible feat aside, there was one small problem. The price of the potions. Blue potions costed a good amount, but they were feasible if you saved up. An adventurer of Copper or Iron plate could purchase one if they skipped a couple of meals and got cheap rooms. Purple potions were worth a fortune. The only ones who could purchase such items would likely be Orichalcum or Adamantite Adventurers. And red potions could only be bought by the wealthiest of nobles.

_'With so much money, it's a wonder why Nfi and his family haven't left E-Rantel. They could easily get themselves a mansion.'_ Enri thought as she rolled up her sleeves, grabbing the ladder from the back of the house. She had already grabbed the hammer and nails when she went out of the house, so she was ready to fix the roof. _'Maybe it's because moving would be troublesome? Or, is it because there's someone there that Nfi has his eye on?'_

It was a possibility. He was a boy, and her father always said that boys around that age would start yearning for romance. And since he was wealthy, there were no doubt a great deal of women who had their eyes on him as well.

Enri's hands tightened around the hammer, suddenly overcome by the urge to bash someone's head in. The feeling vanished as quickly as it came when she realized what came over her. _'What am I getting worked up for? Nfi isn't the sort of person to pursue a relationship like that. Besides, even if he does do something stupid, he has Fei to reign him in.'_

Smiling to herself, Enri went to work.

Far away from Carne Village, where the small settlement was barely within view, a group of men looked at it with disturbing intent. The leader narrowed his eyes, as if measuring its worth before he turned to the men behind him.

"It's time to herd the beasts to their pen."

* * *

The Throne Room of the Sovereign was occupied by only two people: Hakuno Kishinami and Charlemagne.

Archimedes had taken his leave long ago, performing his own tasks and taking routine adjustments on Seraph's defensive systems. Their situation was still abnormal, so they couldn't afford to be lax. Hakuno had even given him permission to enlist the aid of his fellow Caster, Anderson, in order to share the workload. In the event that they did come under attack, the brown-haired human player did not want to take any chances. Especially if the attackers were other players. Moon cell only knew what was going through their minds, assuming they too were unaware of what had transpired.

As for Nero, Hakuno thought it would be a good idea for her to take some time off and mingle with the people of the Golden Capital. The sheer joy she exuded as she made haste was something that made his own heart leap. He later heard from Gawain how she had begun to enact a large opera with the local bards. Hakuno didn't know whether to pity the NPCs on the higher floor or wish them luck as he didn't have to deal with them. It was no secret that Nero's musical talent was only _slightly_ better than Elizabeth's, which was saying something considering her music was garbage.

Not that he would ever say that to her face. He did not want to end up on the end of her spear, thank you very much.

Charlemagne remained at his side because it was his duty as the Captain of the Sovereign's Royal Guard. That, and Hakuno had promised some quality time together. He wanted to get to know the fictional king better, seeing as how they were once enemies in the past.

In the Holy Grail War, Charlemagne was the Servant of a man by the name of Kayneth El-Melloi. Hakuno did not share fond memories of the man, and Charlemagne did not blame him. Spirit Hackers had long since abandoned their old traditional ways, as they had to adapt to the current state of the world. Gaea could no longer support the magus lifestyle as magic was all but scarce. Yet there were clearly some traditionalists left. Kayneth was one of these people, so insistent on the old ways that he openly made an enemy of both Leo and Rin, both of whom were prestigious members of the magus community. To him, they were traitors who spat on their bloodlines. He seemed to have a special hatred for Rin, calling her a disgrace to the Tohsaka name.

The young Sovereign, upon meeting Kayneth's Servant for the first time, had asked him why in the world he served such a terrible man.

"He may be uncool and hard to deal with, but Master, deep down, wants nothing more than to be with the person he loves. He's by no means a good person, I'll be blunt with you on that, but the fact that he will go to whatever lengths to make Sola happy... A mere shadow of Rex Magnus I may be, I am still the King of the Franks. And I will do whatever I must to honor my Master, even if I have to do some uncool things!"

There was loyalty. Not to the Master, but to the passionate wish the Master had. So long as Kayneth held onto that wish, Charlemagne was his sword. Hakuno felt remorse for slaying Kayneth in the War, even more so when he had ordered Nero to cut Charlemagne down. Even so, the white swordsman died with a wide grin on his face, saying that he was happy to have fought a "awesome" Master.

The impression Charlemagne had on him was as powerful as Dan Blackmore. For that reason, Charlemagne was the second NPC he had designed after Nero. Something Charlemagne seemed to be aware of.

"I'm just saying, Haku. Couldn't you have, I dunno, made me a Floor Guardian too? Don't get me wrong, I _love_ this job. I get to spend time with Astolfo and Robin Hood, but have you seen the way Tamamo handles the Millennium Capital?"

Hakuno sighed. While he spoke with the Royal Guard Captain, his hands were flying across the orange holographic keyboard, checking the updates he was receiving from Archimedes and Anderson. Multitasking wasn't one of his strong suits, but he was able to understand the information well enough while talking with the paladin.

"I'm aware that Tamamo doesn't do much, aside from host lavish parties when she's not busy fighting with Nero."

"So, why did you make her a Floor Guardian, much less the Controller of the Millennium Capital?"

"Because you don't have the specs."

Charlemagne pouted. "That's cold, Haku. So uncool."

"I'm sorry if the truth hurts." Hakuno shrugged, but smiled nonetheless. Charlemagne smiled back at him also. "How are you feeling, by the way? Not too long ago, you and the others were just data from a video game, and now you're all back here."

"It's taking some getting used to. I mean, not often you get transported to some new place and you're in the body of a game character that looks like you, but it could be worse." he admitted. "By the way, speaking of the other Servants, Gilles and Cu Chulainn have been training to see if we're still capable of using our abilities as Servants."

Hakuno nodded. He was aware of this and received the results of the training from Karna, Tamamo's second-in-command who had been present for the training session. To his wonderful surprise, the Servants were indeed capable of using their old abilities, in tandem with their skills as NPCs. This meant that they had access to abilities they otherwise shouldn't normally have unless their Servant vessels had been tampered with. The best example would be Li Shuwen in his Berserker state. While his attacks were much fiercer and more powerful, he lacked the abilities of an Assassin. He even lost access to his Noble Phantasm.

Were a Player to see a Servant in action at present, he had no doubt that they'd cry foul and think he had hacked and cheated. Such actions would have surely gotten him banned from _Yggdrasil_, which he had nearly done by accident when he was first making Nero. He lacked the technical know-how and nearly resorted to altering her system directly until he got the idea to request help from Momonga's friend Tabula, who was said to be an expert in designing Non-Player Characters.

"I'm aware. I imagine if you were all capable of using _Yggdrasil_ magic from back then, the Holy Grail War would have been much more difficult." Hakuno joked.

The updates from Anderson and Archimedes were finished. Everything seemed normal and the defensive systems were in tiptop shape, though Hakuno was half-tempted to try and utilize them as a test run in order to see how they performed. He decided he would run the idea by Archimedes the next time he saw the man in the Throne Room. For now, he'd focus on the other task.

With their investigation into Seraph's possible altercations complete, it was now time to survey the world below them. Since they were in flat plains and woodlands, Hakuno believed that the one best suited for reconnaissance work was Robin Hood. Among his classes were [Thief] and [Ranger], both of which had access to stealth abilities. He would have no trouble avoiding any enemies. Of course, there were some reservations to the idea, so Hakuno had him make reports every half hour and report any potential findings immediately. It had been a little under two hours since he sent him out, and so far he had found nothing of interest aside from the local wildlife.

For the most part, the plains were home to animals like foxes, hares, deer and birds. There was also an abudance of herbs, all of which were otherwise unknown to Robin Hood, meaning that they had definitely been brought to unknown lands. The trees seemed to be also healthy as well and the soil in very good condition, meaning that industrialization was either not very prominent or was non-existent. Whatever the case, this was good information. However, there were also dangers in the plains and woodlands as well. Robin had found wandering groups of monsters, such as trolls and goblins and the like.

Hakuno's plan was to try and gather as much intelligence about the world below as he could before he made any further moves. It would definitely be a great boon if they could find a settlement of some kind, assuming it would be friendly.

It was close to Robin Hood's next report. Hakuno waited for a few minutes before he received a broadcast from the Archer-class Servant.

"Master, I've reached what looks to be the most dense part of the woodland area of the plains. There aren't very many changes, but I've noticed there are fewer animals and monsters around. I'd wager a bet it's probably home to some kind of powerful monster."

Hakuno nodded. That seemed to be the most likely scenario. If monsters weren't anywhere nearby, it was either because they had no business there or they wished to steer clear of it. "If there is, don't engage. Just hang back. Anything else?"

"Yeah. In the distance, there's a settlement. I can't tell if it has humans or not, but based on the architecture...I'd say it's a safe bet. What do you want me to do?"

Charlemagne looked excited. "First contact. This sounds pretty exciting. Oh, but we should be careful. They might not speak the same language that we do. Actually, what if it has demi-humans or heteromorphics? Would they be wary around humans?"

Hakuno understood his concerns. He shared them as well. There were a lot of unknown factors into play. Perhaps it would be best to gather more information.

"Investigate the settlement. Don't let anyone see you, and see what you can learn. Afterwards, please return home."

"Understood." The feed went dark afterwards.

While Hakuno waited for the next report, he decided to see how Nero was doing. Opening up another terminal, he activated one of the sensors in the Golden Capital. The sensors were more or less glorified cameras and were sparsely placed around each floor. In all honesty, he only added this feature on a whim in case the raiders ever made it up to the upper level. Thankfully, no Player ever managed to make it that far as they were usually routed in the Zero Dark and the Millennium Capital. When _Yggdrasil_ was said to be ending soon, he had the idea to remove the sensors, but given their current situation it might be a good idea to keep them around for a while longer.

The Golden Capital was thriving like it always was. The NPCs that populated the floor were happy, especially those in the town square. "What's that? Some kind of event?" Charlemagne inquired. There was a large crowd gathered at the golden statue that was modeled after the father of Rome, bards and musicians all gathered. A ring had formed around what looked to be a group of dancers. One in particular caught Hakuno's eye, her crimson dress flowing beautifully with each movement. "Wooow... I wasn't aware the Emperor could dance!" Charlemagne expressed some surprise. "It's kind of beautiful. I'm half tempted to go down there and join the festivities myself!"

Nero was beautiful. She was alive, here at this moment, dancing to her hearts content with the people she had loved with all her heart. The Golden Capital was, after all, designed to look like Rome from her era. This place wasn't just her domain and floor for her to guard. It was her home. Her empire. Her movements were fluid and graceful, capable of putting even the best dancers to shame. Hakuno thought he could see rose petals dancing with her. As the festivities continued to grow, her movements became more frenzied and quick. It was reaching it's conclusion. A climax was almost here.

"Careful, Haku. Your inner Karl is showing." the Royal Guard Captain teased his Sovereign. Hakuno's cheeks burned. Was it that obvious that he was so enamored with Nero's dance? "Nothing wrong with that, of course. But don't forget you have another wife."

Tamamo. He could never forget about her, even if he wanted to. She had been an enemy to him and Nero once, but due to the circumstances that involved her Master, she had become his ally. More than that, she had become his secondary Servant. It wasn't common for a Master to possess a second Servant, but generally the idea was not put into practice because of the burden of having two Servants to supply Mana with. Hakuno was garbage as a magus and could barely support Nero at that point in time, but he still wanted to help Tamamo.

Somehow, that action must have had some kind of profound effect on her because not too long afterward, when she had time to learn about his character and understand him better, she had begun to call him Husband.

Nero was not amused in the _slightest_.

"Say, Haku, why don't we join the festivities? I think Nero would love it if you were there!"

"I'd love to, but I still have work to do here. Plus, I want to see if Altera is doing okay."

"Ah, true. Unlike the rest of us, she wasn't your average Servant, was she?"

Indeed not. Altera was not simply just a Servant.

As Hakuno prepared to leave for the Zero Dark, Robin Hood's transmission feed opened up again. "Master, we have a problem." The green bowman's voice was tight. There was a palpable hint of anger in his voice. "The settlement is set ablaze. It's being raided."

Charlemagne went still. Hakuno's eyes narrowed. He didn't understand why, but when Robin Hood spoke those words, he felt a sudden rise of anger in his chest. Normally, the reaction to being told that a village was under siege was generally confusion and empathy. Someone who was altruistic may attempt to defend the village, but others would simply shake their heads and hope the victims would be okay. Hakuno did not think himself altruistic, but hearing that an atrocity was being committed made his heart burn.

"Show me."

Robin Hood transmitted the images. The settlement, little more than a farming village with wood, mud and brick houses were set ablaze. Everywhere along the streets, armored men on horseback rode with sword in hand, cutting down anyone that was fleeing. One image showed a father defending his two daughters, punching a man's helmet right off and knocking him to the ground. For his troubles, a blade was shoved hilt-deep into his chest, killing him in an instant. Two soldiers gave chase to the children, intent on killing them where they stood.

Hakuno's hands trembled.

"Master." Charlemagne addressed his Sovereign, any and all jovial and cheery tones gone. "Your orders?"

The Sovereign of Seraph glared at the knights before he turned to Charlemagne, fury burning in those brown eyes.

* * *

Enri was terrified out of her mind. Who could blame her? Just a few hours ago, she had finished fixing the roof of their house and had helped gather berries for her neighbor when the knights suddenly appeared. She didn't know who they were or why they came to the village, but they had only set foot inside for four seconds before they had begun their assault.

She tried not to think about what she saw as she took Nemu and ran for dear life. Her father had screamed for her to flee, to run and live. She saw a sword go through his chest and two soldiers give chase. She didn't know what happened to her mother. All she knew at that very moment was that she had to protect her little sister. Even if the village was burned to cinders, she have to protect her family.

They fled into the forest, running as fast as they could. Nemu's short stature made it difficult and she would more than likely stumble. Enri had longer legs. If she were to let go of Nemu, she could escape and flee. But that would be betrayal to not only herself, but to her family. She would not abandon her sister, even if it meant she could live.

She pulled Nemu closer to her. Her sister nearly stumbled over her own feet. If need be, Enri would drag her or carry her. She dared to look behind her and found the knights gaining up on her. She knew they would be upon her if a few seconds.

Enri had entered into a small clearing when she saw the knight closest to her raise his sword, eyes focused on Nemu. Faster than she could think, her body whirled around and pulled Nemu behind her, wrapping her arms and letting the blade fall upon her instead. It sliced through her shirt and sink into her flesh. Skin was sliced open, blood leaking into her clothes. Enri screamed as she fell to her knees, holding onto Nemu for dear life. Her back felt as if it was on fire.

"S-sis...?" Nemu whimpered.

Enri sucked on her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. She tried to get up, but the stinging pain in her back robbed her of all her strength. Her legs were glued to the ground. Behind her, the knights prepared to deliver the final blow. It would take just one swing, one strike and their lives would be over in an instant. Enri hoped that the strike would be quick. She closed her eyes and pressed Nemu against her chest. She didn't want her to see it.

_Mom, Dad... I'm so sorry...'_

The knight raised his sword. A second passed. Two, three, four, five. It took six seconds before Enri realized the sword didn't come down. Opening her eyes, she saw that the knights were frozen. They were no longer focused on her. They were staring ahead of her. She turned to the front and saw darkness. A wall of shadow, lurching and shifting as if it was alive. There was no light. It was just a sinkhole of darkness. Enri wondered if she was hallucinating from the blood loss. She felt no warmth or coldness from it. She didn't see anything inside. What even was it? Where had it come from? Was it real?

Something white pulled itself out from the depths of the shadows. She didn't get a good look at what emerged from the corridor of shadow because it vanished as quickly as it had appeared. That was when Enri felt something warm and wet splash against her backside. A terrified scream came from behind her, straight from the throat of the knight behind her.

The knight who prepared to end her was bisected. From the shoulder down to the hip, a portion of his body had been separated from itself. Blood was spurting from the body like a fountain. Some of it splattered across her face and got in her eyes, causing it to sting. The body stumbled and fell on its side, letting blood pool into the ground.

The attacker was a man. a]A young man with black-and-white hair and blue eyes. His attire a black-and-white tunic with blue accents, black pants, thigh-high armored boots, and a short white cape with a black edge. Aside from his boots, his left arm was covered by a gauntlet, wearing a set of faulds at his waist. A sword scabbard hanged at his left side, and red marks coated his right gloved arm. In hand was a silver blade with a blue pommel. Though it was the same blade used to cut down her attack, Enri saw that the blade was pristine and not soiled in crimson. Instead, it glittered in the sunlight, seemingly changing colors as if it were a kaleidoscope.

_'A paladin?'_ was the first thought that came to mind. His presence was warm, as if she were standing in the sunlight. She felt no malevolence or ill intent from him. No, what she felt was safety. As if standing in his presence was enough to bring her comfort.

What else could this man be, than a holy knight of god?

The paladin looked at her. His face, neutral and cold like stone, shifted into one of warm comfort with a smile. "Are you alright, milady?" he asked, his voice soothing to her ears. Enri nodded slowly, but winced when her back flared in pain again. Seeing this, the paladin frowned. "I see... Please, wait here a moment." His face returned to its previous expression and turned to face the other knight, fury in his eyes. "You dare turn your sword to the unarmed? You dare point your sword at someone who can't fight back?"

"Hiiii!"

The knight proved himself a coward. He turned to run, but only made it six steps when Enri heard something whistle through the air. A second later, the knight crumpled forward, rolling through the ground for a moment. There was something poking out in the gap between his breastplate and helmet.

An arrow.

"No offense, Chucky, but do you honestly expect bandits to play fair?" A stranger clad in green emerged from the forest, a bow strapped to his wrist.

The paladin stared at his apparent comrade before he sighed. "Even so..." He shook his head, clearly disappointed with his fellow men. He then turned back to Enri and kneeled down, taking something out from beneath his cape and holding it to her. "Here, take this." Enri looked at the item in his hand and gasped.

It was a red potion.

"T-that is-! I can't possibly accept this!"

She didn't even want to think how much the paladin must have paid to obtain this. The fact that he had this item proved her thoughts. Only someone of wealth and power could have had that. And yet here he was, offering her a potion that was worth a fortune.

"Oh, don't worry about it. This thing isn't really worth much."

_'Not worth much?!'_ Enri cried in her mind. How rich was this person if he was unconcerned about handing it over to her?! Shakily, she accepted the red potion, handling it like it was a bar of gold. She undid the cap and downed the contents, finding the taste rich like the wine her parents offered her when she turned 16. Her body felt warm, as if a fire had been lit inside of her. The stinging pain in her back vanished. The deep cut that marred her back was closed shut and vanished, almost as if it was never there to begin with.

"There. All better now!" the paladin smiled warmly. "You two must have had it rough. Don't worry, your safe now!"

The green man scoffed. "Save that for when we take care of these guys." he said, nudging his head to the fallen knights. "Girl. These men, do you know who they are?"

"N-no, sir." Enri answered honestly. "They came to our village a-and they..." She thought back to her father, a blade stuck in his body yet still fighting back. Her hands shook, but she didn't dare shed a tear. "They set fire to our houses. Those who didn't fight back were rounded up, but everyone else..."

"I see..." the man frowned, turning to the paladin. "Your the boss here, Chucky. What's the plan?"

"We defend the village." came the paladin's answer. Enri's heart soared. He stood and looked at her curiously. "Miss..."

"E-Enri!" she said quickly. "Enri Emmot. This is my sister, Nemu." Nemu stared at the paladin with wide-eyed wonder, equally as captivated as her elder sister was. Spurred by this man's kindness, the two bowed their heads. "P-please, sir paladin, I beg of you. Please help us...!"

"We already are." the paladin answered. "Hold still for a moment, Miss Emmot." He raised his hand, magic circles dancing from his palm. "[Wall of Protection from Arrows]. [Shield of Pacification]. [Anti-Life Cocoon]." Magic circles danced beneath their feet, walls made of runes and lines surrounding her body. "These should protect you in case they find you again. If you're in danger, use this." He handed her two horns. "They'll summon goblins to fight for her."

"T-thank you, sir paladin..." The man smiled kindly, then turned on his heel to leave, his comrade following close behind her. Enri then realized that she didn't know her savior's name. "S-sir paladin, may I know your name?!"

The paladin stopped. He turned to face her.

"I am the Saber-class Servant. Captain of the Royal Guard, Charlemagne!"

* * *

THE PALADIN

* * *

Charlemagne / Saber  
Epithet: Karl de Grobe, Holy Roman Emperor, Saber, Charles, Chuck, King Dumbass  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Affiliation: Seraph

Karma: Positive 500 ~ Extremely Good  
Creator: Hakuno Kishinami, Tabula Smaragdina

Total Level: 100  
Class Levels:  
-Knight (10)  
-Holy Knight (10)  
-Paladin (15)  
-Cleric (5)  
-Emperor (10)  
-Servant (20)  
-etc (60)

HP: 120  
MP: Exceeds Limit  
Phy. Atk: 45  
Phy. Def: 80  
Agility: 78  
Mag. Atk: 83  
Mag. Def: 84  
Resistance: 90  
Special Ability: 100

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Aaand cue the people who are claiming that I'm rehashing canon with different characters. I'm fully aware that what I'm doing isn't very creative, but keep in mind that this is still very early in canon. Early events may be the same, but later events that will involve Carne, like say when we get around to Sovereign's version of the Dark Hero book will be altered considerably BECAUSE different characters saved Carne.

Just give Hakuno a chance, will you?

In regards to Charlemagne's stats being far higher than Hakuno, keep in mind that his stats are also due to his being as a Servant. In other words, pretty much all the NPCs of Seraph got a major power boost.

At least by Yggdrasil standards. We all know that Servants can trounce Overlord characters including Momonga with ease. I sincerely doubt that Momonga could survive the nuke on a stick that is Excalibur.

* * *

**REVIEW**

Rider126: I will keep that into consideration.

Kinunatzs The Eternal: Yes, all Servants now have access to abilities from Yggdrasil. Meaning they are now more powerful than before. And yes, Momonga arrived in the New World 200 years early, as his character is based off the Bonus Light Novel.

superpierce: Timeline-wise, we are in Volume 1.

Boyzilla: As I explained in our PM, Momonga and Evileye have a father/daughter relationship rather than lovers.

ObsidianUnknown66: Momonga's character is based off his portrayal in the Bonus Light Novel, where he is transported to the New World without Nazarick. Meaning that he's pretty much all of those stories where he came to the New World alone, without any support or the resources they would offer. The reasoning was that, in the Light Novel, he was outside Nazarick watching fireworks he prepared as a send-off to both his guild and to Yggdrasil.

Paxloria: That was my mistake, but thank you for pointing that out.

ALTER-BOT: Momonga has been in the New World for 200 years prior to the beginning of Overlord's canon story.

DungeonMaster: I'm afraid that, with the exception of Koihime Musou (which I barely know outside of fanfiction stories involving Kamen Rider Gaim) I know nothing about those series. And I'm not interested in writing those stories anyway. Please do not give me story ideas. if you must, please send them via PM.

Soda-fiedPsycho: Please do not start a review flame war. And I have explained my points to you in our PM, but in regards to Hakuno's stat allocation, the stats listed in the first chapter are his base states. This is not taking into account the stat bonuses of his equipment. Also, simply because his stats leave much to be desired does not mean he is helpless.

Gen2324: His negative karma aside, Momonga isn't nearly as villainous as he is in canon, especially since he doesn't have Nazarick with him, which is one of the big factors behind his character.


	4. THE PALADIN II

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Overlord or Fate/stay night. Both works belong to Murayama and Nasu respectively. This story is a work of fiction. Any relation to characters and events are purely coincidental.

* * *

_There are not many records detailing the events that involved the floating kingdom that was Seraph. One of the earliest known records was the first recorded incident of their involvement in our world._

_The White Paladin, Charlemagne. The Captain of the Sovereign's Royal Guard. A paragon of justice and righteousness._

_First-hand accounts at this time are mostly considered to be an exaggeration of what happened, but they are the closest we can get to the truth._

_Accounts describe the defense of Carne Village for what it was. A one-sided battle between the paladin and the Slane Theocracy, who masqueraded as soldiers of Baharuth. One person even claimed that the paladin had the ability to resurrect the dead._

_It should be noted that very few people in our world have access to such capabilities. Whether or not Charlemagne did indeed, in truth, possess this ability is unknown. What is known, however, is that he did not act alone._

* * *

SOVEREIGN

* * *

Archimedes felt both disappointed in Hakuno Kishinami's brash actions, and at the same time impressed.

His disappointment came from the fact that he acted too quickly. They were still in the middle of investigating the circumstances behind this mysterious migration, and they could not afford to make a mistake that could cost them dearly. He understood the reasons why he sent Charlemagne and Robin Hood out to defend the village, but even so, they had next to no information about the village or their attackers. For all they knew, it could have been some kind of ploy or power struggle. Too many variables to decide what to do. They knew nothing about their apparent foes and what they were capable of. For all they knew, they could easily be as powerful as they were.

On the other hand, he was impressed by the Sovereign's apparent quick thinking. He was fully aware of the lacking information and was making up for it by way of deploying not just Li Shuwen, but also surveying the whole area through the use of Archimedes' personal systems. Among one of Seraph's most prominent features was the [Spyglass of the Giants], a sort of surveillance system that would allow the Dungeon Master to observe the outside world and monitor it for the possibility of detecting incoming intruders. Granted, the system wasn't exactly perfect as it had only recently been installed. There were a few bugs to work out, something Archimedes was going to have to fix when he had the opportunity.

Currently, Hakuno, Nero, Tamamo and Archimedes were watching Charlemagne rush to the village's aid like the stalwart hero of justice he was. Behind him, Robin Hood trailed at a set distance, no doubt using Charlemagne as a trap fodder whilst also providing support.

"Hm, I count thirty or so raiders." Nero looked at the monitor that showed the current state of the village. "Or... No, can we call them raiders? Umu! They are well too equipped to be raiders."

Archimedes nodded in agreement. "You bear a point, Emperor. They also wear the same crest. It could be that these are actual soldiers. If so, then this could be a means of aggression. A declaration of war, if you will. To who this declaration is, I cannot say."

"Whatever the case may be, isn't it a bit reckless sending Chuck all by himself?" Tamamo said, concerned. "True, he's one of the strongest Servants we have, but at the same time, we still have no idea what the enemy is capable of."

Archimedes casted a glance at the Sovereign of Seraph, who remained quiet. His hand was at his chin, eyes carefully observing the current state of affairs playing out in front of them. It was clear that he was learning much from this. To what, the mathematician couldn't say. He was, however, interested to see how things went. Though this situation wasn't ideal, Charlemagne's recklessness could help them learn a lot about this place.

Suddenly, Hakuno turned away from the monitors as a [Message] patched itself through to him. "Li Shuwen? Is something the matter?"

"_I wouldn't say problem, but I'm near the village's outskirts._" the man answered. "_There's a group of men all gathered near the edge of a nearby forest, out on the opposite side where the Captain and Robin Hood are at. They're all dressed in robes, so I'm willing to wager a bet they're all magic casters._"

"That could be worrisome..." Hakuno muttered. "Charlemagne can beat them easily, but he can't defend the village at fight them all at once. Especially if they know high level spells." Still, this was good. He was learning more than he thought he would! "What else can you tell me?"

"_Well, I can confirm that Yggdrasil magic exists wherever the hell we are._" Li Shuwen said with a chuckle. "_Each one of these casters has an Archangel Flamme. The guy I'm assuming is the boss of this ragtag group has a Principality Observation_."

The brunette's eyes widened. He wasn't sure whether to feel happy or disappointed. "...Archangel Flammes and a Principality? That's all they have?"

"Seriously?!" Tamamo squawked. "Of all the things they could summon, they brought out cannon fodder?!"

The Archangel Flamme and the Principality Observation were low-level creatures. In Yggdrasil, they were part of the Third Sphere, the ranking system used for the angel-type enemies. They were mid-tier creatures, hence being part of the reason why the denizens of Seraph were disappointed. On the one hand, it made the idea that their current enemies were terribly weak and barely worth any consideration. On the other hand, this information was also useful in regards to the present state of affairs. The fact that Yggdrasil creatures were here was proof that they had been transported to a world where the game must have had a presence.

Hakuno sighed. "I see... Keep an eye on them and report any movement."

"_You sure? I could always kill a few of them. Take the rest back for questioning._"

"Li Shuwen, as much as I like your enthusiasm, please do what you've been asked."

"_Hmph. Killjoy. Learn to live a little, Master._"

* * *

Londes Di Clamp had been a member of the Slane Theocracy since he had been a young man. Taken in by a kind old man after his parents died, he had been raised under the belief of the Six Gods. When he was of age, he took up arms in the name of the Theocracy. Though he knew he had no real talent in battle, he could safely say that he was competent enough to hold his own so long as his foe was not a hardy combatant.

Given where he was raised, it was no surprise that Londes didn't have a very good opinion of people who didn't worship the Six Gods. He had reservations about the plan to lure the Warrior Captain by slaughtering villages en masse, but he wouldn't lose any sleep over the deaths of the people who inhabited them. Perhaps if they had sworn themselves to the deities, maybe he would have tried to convince his superiors to spare them. Otherwise, he'd put them to the sword for the sake of the mission.

Above all else, Londes was a man of worship. Thus, when a man dressed in white emerged, presence all but demanding that they kneel, they feared this man as if he were the devil himself. He made himself known when one of the men was about to strike down a runaway who attempted to escape them. The blade came down so quickly that Londes initially thought he had missed, only to dismiss the thought when a geyser of blood spewed from the soldier's body and fell forward, dead as a doornail. The runaway was stunned in disbelief, as were the rest of them. None of them had ever expected someone like this to appear.

The man dressed in white wielded a beautiful sword that looked as if it was made of rainbows, shifting colors every second. He looked so young that he could easily be mistaken for but a teenager, yet those blue eyes were so fierce that they could only belong to a warrior of incredible skill. And the way he held his sword spoke volumes of his abilities, especially given his performance earlier. There was also no denying this warm presence he exuded. So comforting that the restless crowd of villagers had all but quelled, looking as if their prayers of salvation had been answers.

The only thing Londes could think as he looked at this man was, "Paladin." There could be no other answer.

Was this a man of Roble? No, impossible. They were utterly isolated, and they had not made any sort of attempt to interact with its neighbor Re-Estize. Yet the presence of this man could belong to no one else.

And as befitting a paragon of righteousness, the paladin's face was fraught with fury. "I know not of who you are or what it is you plan to do with these people, but if you think I will allow you to slaughter them like sheep, you are gravely mistaken!"

Londes gritted his teeth. The appearance of this man was not expected in the least. If there was any advantage they may have had, it was that this paladin was but a single man. And even if they should fall, the commander would deal with him.

And few could stand up to the might of angels.

"What are you idiots waiting for?!" Londes' superior officer, Belius, cried out in fear and anger. "It's just one man! Kill him!"

Several men rushed forward, their blades ready to cut the paladin down. The young warrior scoffed and raised his sword, the tip aimed at the approaching threats. Then he moved, faster than any human could have done. He was like a blur, moving too quickly for them to realize what was happening. In a single strike, or perhaps multiple strikes, equally far too fast to see, the paladin was behind a group of deadmen that all fell to the ground in lifeless heaps. More men were sent to their deaths, though after seeing their comrades fell, Londes could see that they were beginning to doubt whether or not they could slay this man.

It was natural that, so focused were they on this one man, they never noticed the killer stalking in the shadows. Arrows whistled through the air, piercing through the armor as if it was nothing. Whoever shot these arrows did so with deadly accuracy for each arrow was embedded in a vital point. Lungs, throats, the heart, the head. Steel did nothing to hamper death. They fell unceremoniously to the ground, either dead before they touched the dirt or in the process of dying, be it swiftly or suffering a prolonged one.

_'What in the-! Where did that come from?!'_ Londes thought. Frantically, he looked about the village to find the archer responsible. Since the arrows struck from the front, it must have come from behind where the paladin was standing. Yet no matter how hard he squinted or peered into the horizon, he couldn't find anyone there. It was as if there was someone hiding in the shadows. And there was only one place where they could have shot those arrows while remaining out of sight. _'It couldn't be... From the forest?! How skilled is this archer?! No, could it be...they have a magic caster on their side?!'_

The paladin did not allow them to continue. Once more, he delved into the fray. With each swing of his blade, another man lost his life then and there. When one attempted to strike him from behind, they were silenced by yet another arrow. At this rate, they would all die long before they had accomplished their task of luring the Warrior Captain. Gritting his teeth, Londes made the decision. "Don't panic!" he called out. "We have to retreat!"

"Londes, have you lost your wits?!" Belius snarled. There was a sense of madness in his eyes. In truth, Londes never had much respect for this man. Though he was a member of the Theocracy, there was not a hint of worship in him. Not only that, but he treated the men beneath his command as if they were dirt. "This is one man and one archer! If we overwhelm him-!"

Belius was silenced. Not because Londes had opened his mouth and delivered a rebuttal, but because an arrow had been lodged in his throat. "Ghrbl?" His mouth moved, perhaps saying something along the lines of 'huh', but what instead came out was incoherent babble. Blood spilled out from his mouth before his eyes rolled to the back of his head, falling to the ground and joining the ranks of the dead.

Londes gritted his teeth before he turned to the rest of the men. "Sound the horn and retreat!" he bellowed. "Call the horse riders and archers back! Send a message to Lord Nigun! We can at least buy them some time!"

They were cannon fodder. They stood no chance against the paladin and the unseen archer. If anyone had a chance at defeating this man, it was Nigun. That man was not made the Captain of the Sunlit Scripture for nothing.

* * *

Robin Hood hated this. Not the fact that he was getting involved in a fight, but the fact that he was forced to hang back and provide support from a distance. Perhaps one of the other green-clad archers who bore this name would like this position, providing aid in the shadows, but he did not. To him, there was no better thrill than to fight someone up close, where true character and passion were revealed.

In truth, the Heroic Spirit Robin Hood was many individuals, each who assumed the name. The one that served Dan Blackmore and the one that stood here now, under the service of Hakuno Kishinami, were two different people. The Robin Hood from the Holy Grail War was a man who preferred trickery over direct confrontation, something that often put him at odds with his master. Though Hakuno had based the NPC known as Robin Hood after this particular person, the end result was different. Had he crafted the NPC's data more specifically, that aspect of Robin Hood may have been summoned. Instead, what was summoned was a different Robin Hood, one who liked to combat foes directly and rarely resorted to cheap methods of cowardice.

However, that was not to say the specified characteristics of this character specifically called for this person. In fact, anyone who assumed the mantle of Robin Hood could have been summoned. In a way, this was similar to the summoning of Jack the Ripper, a Heroic Spirit who was an amalgamation of countless abandoned children and infants in the industrial age of England.

At any rate, while he didn't like his current task, it was partially necessary. In this position, he had a better way of aiding Charlemagne (not that he needed it. From what he saw, these raiders were so woefully weak that they may as well have been worms trying to challenge an elephant.) while protecting the two children not too far away. They were still protected by those spells Charlemagne had casted, but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

The man who appeared to be the second-in-command of the group of raiders had called for a retreat. Others were left to stay behind to buy time. It wouldn't help, not as long as he was here. Like Charlemagne, Robin Hood detested the slaughter that had played out in front of him. It reminded him too much of his own experiences. Therefore, these men had already signed their death warrants and deserved nothing less than an arrow.

He raised his arm, bowstring pulled back. Six arrows, all thin with a four-bladed tip. His eyes locked on to his targets like a guidance system would track a moving target, then let his grip turn slack. The arrows shot forward like rockets, sailing through the air. Each hit their target in vital spots. He drew another half dozen arrows and repeated the process.

By the time the idiots got it through their thick heads, over half of their men, including the ones who attempted to escape, were dead.

There was not a single person in this world who could escape the arrow of an Archer-class Servant. Though Robin Hood was certain that, had it been Arjuna, he surely would have killed them much more quickly than he could have.

He knocked another set of arrows back, but Robin Hood paused when he saw the second-in-command seemingly realize his position. Charlemagne had a blade up against his neck, but made no move to remove his head from his shoulders. He couldn't make out what his Captain was saying, but whatever he did was enough to make the rest surrender their swords. They laid down their arms and kneeled, hands raised.

He sighed. "About time." He lowered his arm and dispersed his bow. "Hopefully the next time we get into a fight, I can get into the thick of it."

"Heh, then you might have your wish granted soon, bowman." Seemingly appearing from thin air from behind Robin Hood was a man dressed in Chinese attire. A vibrant red robe over thin black clothes, clinging to his body yet not hampering his movements in the least. His hands were rough, well-worn from countless battles and occasionally twitched. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and a small grin over his lips. "I spotted some mages on the other side of the village. They've yet to make a move, but I think they know what's transpired by now."

"That a fact?" Robin Hood smiled slightly. "Then this should be interesting. Has the Sovereign given us any further orders?"

"Sadly, he wants us to keep watch a little while longer."

"Shame."

"Indeed." Li Shuwen sighed deeply. "Oh, how I wish the master would allow me to satiate this wushu of mine. I yearn for a battle in this foreign land."

"You and me both, brother."

* * *

THE PALADIN II

* * *

Robin Hood / Archer  
Epithet: The Emerald Sniper, Archer, Green Archer  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Affiliation: Seraph

Karma: Positive 350 ~ Greatly Good  
Creator: Hakuno Kishinami

Total Level: 100  
Class Levels:  
-Archer (10)  
-Sniper (5)  
-Ranger (15)  
-Tamer (10)  
-Herbalist (5)  
-Servant(20)  
-etc (35)

HP: 80  
MP: 150  
Phy. Atk: 34  
Phy. Def: 74  
Agility: 92  
Mag. Atk: 76  
Mag. Def: 81  
Resistance: 100  
Special Ability: 100

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: And Carne Village has been successfully defended. All that's left now is the Sunlit Scripture and the fateful meeting of Gazef of Charlemagne.

In other news, I've finished reading Volume 10 of Overlord, which was just released, and am now moving on to the fan translations for the remaining light novels. Still haven't made any progress on the Vampire Princess of the Lost Country, though.

Also, I believe someone asked me this before, but all the Servants from any entries in Fate/Extra are present. This includes the original Servants from the first game, plus Servants from CCC. And yes, that includes Anderson.

Oh, how I can't wait to write the roasts. Weakest Servant my candy ass. He is the only person besides Enkidu who can get away with badmouthing Gilgamesh TO HIS FACE.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

Guest (Dungeon Master): It's fine. And while Charlemagne will be featured prominantly, he won't be the "protagonist." The role will shift to various characters. Since I have such a large cast of characters, I have to give them the proper characterization and screentime they deserve.

ALTER-BOT: Yeah, true. Unlike usual, he doesn't have the guild with him. But on the plus side, at least he has Evileye with him!

ian25rebel: The Extra cast isn't lacking in characters, honestly. They have just enough for me to use without feeling overloaded. And keep in mind that the total cast of Extra characters, including characters from the original Extra games such as the first entry and CCC, is over 20.

ObsidianUnknown66: Oh, he definitely drove Kayneth mad. But then again, its within Kayneth's character to have Servants who may as well have the patience of a saint to deal with the idiot. One day, I do intend to write small bonus chapters that go into detail about the Servants experiences in the timeline I made for this Hakuno, since his journey is slightly different from others. As for the NPCs having their Servant abilities, thank the Regalia for that one. Hakuno's accidental wish more or less implanted the NPCs with the Servant Matrix of the Servants they're based on. That's why, in this sense, they're pseudo-Servants. But yeah, they're way freaking overpowered. If they fought the NPCs of Nazarick...yeah. No contest. Karna ALONE could mop the floor with them.

Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: Male Hakuno is a bit underused in my opinion, hence why I wanted to write a male Hakuno story. That, and in the event Boyzilla and I do another crossover, I want to see fem!Hakuno's reaction to her Servants reacting to male!Hakuno. Would be hilarious, wouldn't it?

superpierce: I believe Evileye was part of Blue Roses, not Crystal Tear. But there's a bit more to her situation that I'll be showing later.

Gen2324: Indeed. Unlike Momonga's Great Tomb of Nazarick, which exists to more or less make everyone shit bricks, Seraph is established as the polar opposite. However, that also means that everyone is also going to try and take advantage of them as well. To me, it seems like there are many characters in the New World who like to take advantage of a good situation.

nyanmato: There will be no Servants included from Fate/Grand Order. That is restricted to Overlord/Grand Order. The Pseudo-Servants is the NPCs who have been implanted with the Servant Matrix of those they were based on, on account of Hakuno's accidental wish with the Regalia when Yggdrasil was about to shut down.

Dxhologram: Indeed, and there will be many more to come. As I said, even if we're rehashing canon events, the important factor here is that its the change of who is saving Carne Village and how that will affect the village later down the line.

Kinunatz The Eternal: No, Momonga's status is still the same. He's still the overpowered walking sack of bones, but for the sake of the ruse he's playing, the New World knows him as a talented swordsman. Also, again, I just started the story. And even if we're following canon, the change of who is saving the village and how this will affect said village's story later on is another important factor.

helioscrimson001: In Extra, they're referred to as Top Servants. Fan interpretation is that Top Servants may or may not be Grand Servant candidates. Also, Charlemagne is one of those characters that specializes in magic and swordplay and has a fair balance in both. Also, keep in mind that this is his status without the stat bonus his equipment gives him.

Aartorias: Indeed not. And Momonga will indeed be happy.

Marcus Galen Sands: If you ask me, they're even more screwed. They were willing to slaughter villages just to lure out one guy. As a knight of chivalry, or at least the fictional and ideal embodiment of it, he's definitely going to give them what fore.

enigma95: Can't say. Spoilers, sorry.

Impstar: Heyheyhey! No spoilers! Haven't found a decent translation yet!

KiroZen: Whether or not he has a heart is irrelevant, as I'd like to think that Gae Bolg doesn't discriminate as to who will be on the other end of his spear.

Z.L.C genesmith: King Dumbass is one of the names he's called by Astolfo in Extella Link.

Blinded in a bolthole: *laughs nervously* Funny story about that... Buuut to answer your other question, Tabula assisted in creating BB, Elizabeth and Scathach, so an even three siblings.

GravityTonttu: Thank you for pointing that out.


End file.
